In the recent years, new generations of implantable devices have been developed intended to be implanted in an osseous structure of a patient, those implantable devices having more and more complex shapes, and being of relatively large dimensions, thus making the implantation process more and more difficult, from the preparation of the osseous structure to the implantation of the device itself.
For instance, it has been recently proposed new shapes of permanent percutaneous connection device to be implanted in an osseous structure of a patient, and used for instance to connect a medical apparatus implanted in the body of the patient with a device external to the patient, preferably for transfer of energy and/or of matter, such as fluids.
Examples of such specific implantable devices are described in more detail in the international application published under the reference WO 2014/001501 on Jan. 3, 2014.
The difficulties reside in the preparation of the osseous structure to form a cavity which is dimensioned to receive the implantable device having large and specific dimensions. The processing of the osseous structure must indeed be as simple as possible for the surgeon who has to implant the implantable device, but also as smooth as possible with regard to the osseous structure itself, in order to preserve the bone integrity for instance.
The proper positioning of those new implantable devices can also lead to some difficulties for the surgeon, in particular because those devices have complex shapes and/or are made of several parts that are to be assembled together when being implanted in the cavity made in the osseous structure or the patient.
In the above-mentioned international application WO 2014/001501, there is for instance proposed a percutaneous connection device to be implanted within a cavity formed in the skull of a patient, comprising:                a percutaneous socket having a first end comprising a percutaneous abutment and a second end opposite to the first end designed to be anchored by osseointegration within the cavity made in the osseous structure of the patient; and        an elongated extension member designed to be inserted within a hole created into the osseous structure, said extension member having a first end comprising means to be removably coupled to the second end of the socket, and a second end opposite to the first end, the removable coupling of the extension member relative to the percutaneous socket being designed for angular shifting of the first end of the percutaneous socket relative to the second end of the extension member.        
A first challenge for such implantable percutaneous connection device is thus to create the cavity intended to receive the main body of the device, and further process the osseous structure so that it can also receive the other structural elements forming the implantable device.
Another challenge resides in the relative positioning of the different structural elements forming the implantable device, which has to be very accurate so that the implantable device can be implanted properly and can be also operated properly.
A goal of the present invention is thus to propose a new surgical assembly for the implantation of an implantable device in a cavity formed in an osseous structure that solves at least one of the above-mentioned problems.
More specifically a goal of the present invention is to propose a new surgical assembly used to implant a device and to position or connect perfectly another device or system implanted in the bone thickness.
Another goal of the present invention is to propose a surgical assembly enabling the creation of a cavity in an osseous structure of a patient while preserving the surrounding bone integrity and potentially the biological characteristics of the bone.
Still another goal of the invention is to propose a surgical assembly for the implantation of an implantable device in a cavity formed in an osseous structure which eases the surgical procedure performed by the surgeon, in particular with regard to the creation of the cavity itself and/or the positioning of the implantable device in the cavity.